


In My Dreams

by Kboogie09



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anastasia Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anastasia!AU, F/M, Slow Burn, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kboogie09/pseuds/Kboogie09
Summary: Summary: When rumors of a famous missing Jedi/princess turn up, Poe comes up with a plan that involves Y/N, a lost girl who has no clue who she is.A/N: I listened to the Anastasia Broadway Musical and then this happened lol. But I don’t feel very confident so maybe I will see where this goes before I post more parts. This is another post from tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

_A room._

_That was all you were able to see. The only source of light filling the room came from the dimly lit hallway._

_A shadow you couldn’t quite make out was standing right in front of you and although you wanted to be scared, you knew that the shadow meant no harm._

_“Do you really have to go?” The clear voice of a young girl asked. “I don’t want you to leave me.”_

_“Don’t worry, Petal,” A muffled voice began to say, “I’ll be back before you know it. There is just something going on that I need to take care of. Besides, you’ll be spending time with your brothers while you train with your uncle.”_

_“I only have one true brother and plus he isn’t my real—“_

_“Well if they aren’t your true brother and uncle, then what am I to you?” You heard the little girl sigh._

_“Why can’t I go with you to D’Qar now?”_

_“It’s too dangerous, Petal. Plus, with this, I will always be with you. You can play it any time you like and it will be like I am still here.”_

_A beautiful, familiar tune began to fill your ears and you could hear the same muffled voice begin to sing, but the words were beginning to fade out, as was the light from the hallway._

_Suddenly, it was quiet._

_Darkness filled you once again._

_\----_

You jolted awake, sweat dripping down your forehead and your heart beating quickly. Looking around, you saw that you were back in your one-bedroom apartment and disappointment filled you.

It was a small, dusty room— the only furniture being a small cot you were currently laying on and a two drawered dresser.  The fresher so old and stained from the previous owners, you hardly wanted to step foot in their when it came to bathing. You didn’t even want to get started on the pathetic excuse of your kitchen.

This was your life now.

You couldn’t really remember anything about your life before—the last thing you remembered was waking up in a hospital room on some ship, surrounded by various droids and humans probing you, telling you to stay calm and that they were trying to help you.

Ever since that day, your dreams have been plagued with the same thing over and over—you watching as a shadow came and talked to some little girl and playing a song that sounded so familiar to you. There were others as well, some including children running around a grass field in front of a temple, others showing a family of two twin children, an older boy, and a mother and father.

There was also one that you dreaded having that seemed to come on the same time every year. You figured it had something to do with your past, but every time you closed your eyes and heard those screams, you wanted nothing to do with that.

All your life you spent traveling across the galaxy—getting small jobs when you could, stealing food and materials when needed, and trying to figure out who you were and where your family was.

Was your family looking for you?

Did you even have a family?

Shaking your head, you finally decided to get dressed and ready for your current job, dreading the day that lay ahead of you. You took one last look at your room before finally turning away, the door closing with a whooshing sound, as you made your way down the hallway.

This was your life.

And you needed to get away.

\----

Poe continued his path down an alleyway trying to avoid any members of the First Order. As a member of the Resistance, he was often sent on missions to infiltrate the First Order.

This time, he and his buddy Finn were stranded on a small moon that they have yet been able to learn the name of. All they knew was that it was overrun by the First Order and they needed to find some sort of way to either escape or contact the Resistance base without getting caught.

Ever since the Jedi have been destroyed and Luke Skywalker remained missing, the tension levels have been extremely high—especially between Poe and the General.

General Organa was having a hard time dealing with the death of her husband and the fact that it was at the hands of their son. Now, Poe didn’t know what had gotten into him—perhaps the stress of fighting against the First Order or worrying about Finn healing—but he had decided it was a smart idea to mouth off about her son to her face.

Boy, does his cheek still feel the sting from that slap.   

Now, he was sent to do the groundwork of another instead of leading his squadron as punishment. He did not want that though, Poe wanted to gain the trust back from the General but he wasn’t ready to apologize for what he said. He was just going to have to figure out another way to do so.

Poe looked around twice before walking onto a busy sidewalk, various droids and humanoids bumping into each other. Poe was having trouble concentrating with all of the chatter going on around him, so he tried to find a quieter spot so he could reach Finn on his com-link.

As he looked around, he noticed a small group whispering to each other, looking cautiously around for any trace of Stormtroopers before continuing to speak. Furrowing his brows, he walked slowly past them, his hands filling his jacket pockets, as he listened carefully.

“Now I know you are crazy!” A female Twi’lek scoffed, shaking her head from her friend.

“Well, who’s to say it isn’t true? I mean, look at all that has been happening lately. I for one do believe that General Organa and Han Solo’s daughter may possibly be alive!” Poe’s brows shot up and he leaned in closer.

“ _Adoptive_ daughter, remember? What makes you think that General would still want her? If her own child went to the Dark Side so easily, wouldn’t you think it would be just as easy for her to go to the Dark Side as well?”

“Besides,” another humanoid started, “wasn’t she there when the First Order attacked the Jedi Temple and killed all of the Padawans and Younglings?” The Twi’lek’s friend nodded her head.

“Yes, she was. But, like I said, look at everything that has been happening. The awakening of the Force, Luke Skywalker being alive, why should this be any different? Could you even imagine the recognition and reward someone would get if they found her and brought her back to her family?”  Poe smiled to himself and walked back into the alleyway before takin gout his com-link.

“Finn, buddy, you there?”

“Yeah,” Finn’s voice came through the com, “what’s up, man? Where are you?”

“Just stopped in this alleyway, but never mind that. I think I just found our way off of this moon.”


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone scuttled out of the way—fear flowing through their veins—as Kylo Ren made his way down a path. Kylo loved this. He loved seeing everyone stumble over one another just to avoid any chance of angering the Knight of Ren, despite his previous failure.

Just the very thought of what happened on Starkiller Base—the fact that a mere scavenger girl bested him in battle—angered him.

Angered him even more than when his parents neglected him as a child.

Even more than when he found out he had been lied to his entire life about who his grandfather was and the power that he could have endured much earlier than now.

No, this angered him to the point where if he would see her again, he would—

His thoughts were halted when he felt someone run straight into his chest. As he glanced down, he saw a frightened young woman looking up at him.

The girl was dressed in a simple tunic, leggings, and wore down boots. His eyes scanned upwards, taking notice of the crystal hanging from a chain just before she tucked it away. He then moved onto her face, looked at the fear-stricken expression, and noticed how strands of her Y/H/C hair fell in front of her face. As he moved to her Y/C/E, he noticed how quick she was to glance away.

“Oh! I am s-so s-sorry, My Lord.”  

\----

Making your way along the street, you wished you would have grabbed your jacket before you grabbed the crate full of parts. You had forgotten how cold it was at this time of the day as you normally spent it in the shop.

Since you became old enough, you had switched from job to job. This time, you were working in a small droid repair shop, delivering and picking up spare parts that were needed. This was going to be your last run for the day, and you could not wait to get back for much needed rest.

Trying to avoid running into others, you continued your way down the path towards your destination with your droid, R9, following your trail. You began to hum a tune to yourself—the same one that seemed to play on a constant repeat in your dreams.

_Crash._

Your humming came to a halt when you fell to the ground after running into someone, dropping the crate in the process. R9 beeped after you, asking if you were alright, and you simply waved the astromech off. Looking up, you were about to give whoever it was a piece of your mind before you realized who it was.

Standing in front of you, was none other than Kylo Ren.

You always tried to make sure you were out of the First Order’s radar, but now you were in for it as you had just ran into the Jedi Killer. You have heard stories about him and how cruel he was, but what scared you the most was how easily angered you had seen him get.

You shuddered at the thought of that poor merchant who felt the wrath of Kylo Ren just last week.

As you stared up at him, you noticed he wasn’t wearing his usual mask as you could see he was examining your necklace. Out of habit, you quickly tucked the necklace back into your tunic while you kept your gaze on Kylo Ren, noticing the gnarly scar he was now donning. As his eyes finally locked onto yours, you quickly glanced down, stuttering out an apology.

“Oh, I’m s-so s-sorry, My Lord.” You began to gather up the scattered parts and toss them into the crate.

You didn’t hear him say anything, but rather heard the sound of his heavy footsteps, and your body began to tremble as he stepped closer towards you.

“It’s…” he trailed off and you fought the urge to look up at him, “next time you should watch where you are going, others might not have been so kind.”

 _Kind?_ You thought. _You didn’t even apologize_.

You continued to gather up the parts, with only a couple of more left scattered on the floor. Kylo Ren knelt down before you and you froze in place, waiting for some kind of punishment. Instead, he grabbed the last piece and handed it to you.

You eyed the piece and, hesitantly, reached out and took the piece from him, throwing it into the crate. Before you could stand, you saw a gloved hand in front of your face. You glanced at the Stormtroopers standing with perfect posture as they awaited order, before looking back at his hand and shakily taking ahold as you allowed him to help you up.

“You’re shaking.” The low octave of his voice caused you to flinch.

A few seconds passed, and you finally looked up at him; your gaze automatically reaching his eyes. There was a look in his eyes that you could’ve mistaken as one of familiarization—like he somehow knew you, even though you have made sure to stay out of his radar.

He cleared his voice and you quickly pulled your hand from his grasp.

“There’s a tea shop around the corner, I could—“

Your eyes widened.

“Thank you!” You shouted out hurriedly, reaching down to grab the crate. Kylo Ren furrowed his brows.

“What’s your rush?” Trying to avoid eye contact, you looked down at the crate in your hands and sighed.

“I can’t lose this job; they aren’t easy to come by,” you forced a smile and nodded, “but thank you. Let’s go, R9” Before he could say anything, you and your droid quickly turned around and went the longer way towards your destination, leaving behind a confused Kylo.

After you delivered the parts, you sighed deeply as you made your way back to your so called home. How could you get so distracted and run straight into the Jedi Killer himself? You were still lucky to be walking around with all of your limbs intact.

You hadn’t wanted to admit it, but ever since you have come to live in this system, things have been getting more and more dangerous. Now that the First Order was here, you just did not feel safe. Granted, you didn’t do anything to get in trouble with them. But, especially after that run in with Kylo Ren, you did not want to risk any more accidents.

“I need to get off of this moon,” you whispered to yourself, rubbing your hands up and down your arms to get some type of warmth.

 _Well, I know a droid who can help you find people_ , R9 beeped and you jumped little, forgetting he was following behind you. Furrowing your brows, you looked down on the red and yellow astromech.

“What do you mean? What droid?”

_This orange and white BB unit I saw the other day. His master and friend are looking to get off the planet as well; maybe if you meet them, you can convince them to take you along?_

“Yeah right. Like they would take a total stranger to… wherever it is they are going.”

_It doesn’t hurt to try, right?_

You stopped in your tracks, R9 almost running into the side of your leg. Your droid did have a point, you realized. It’s not like anything worse could happen if you left. Blowing a strand of hair out of your face, you knelt down in front of the droid.

“Fine, let’s go find this BB unit.” R9 beeped happily and you smiled at the droid, quickly standing up as he began to roll ahead.

It didn’t take too long to find the BB unit. After introducing yourself and explaining your situation, the droid was more than happy to take you to his master, Poe Dameron.

BB-8, as you soon learned his name, was chatting up a storm with R9 as you followed close behind. He had mentioned something about them hiding at a certain abandoned building which you were a little skeptical about. Usually if someone was living where they did not want to be found, they were trouble.

The three of you finally came to an entrance and BB-8 motioned for you guys to follow him. As you struggled to open the door, it finally opened with a screeching noise. Dust began to fly in your face and you coughed as you swiped it away from your face. BB-8 rolled in front of you and as you were taking in your surroundings, a pair of hushed voices was coming from one of the rooms.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Poe? What if it doesn’t work?”

“It will, Finn, just trust me.”

“Mhm, and what about this girl you talked about? How will that work out? What about the First Order?”

“Finn, buddy, have I ever steered us wrong?” There was a pause. “Listen, once I get enough credits, we can surely get off of this moon and as for the gir—” As soon as you heard the determination in his voice, you couldn’t help yourself.

Pushing past BB-8 and R9, you ran into the room, ignoring the fact that your boots were deafening against the floor, and cried out,

“I’m looking for Poe Dameron!” You were only able to find one of the men that you had heard and your brows knit together.

The darker man in front of you, who was holding a hand against his chest, had a look of exasperation on his face.

“Yeah, so is the First Order.” The man let out a sigh of relief as he realized you weren’t a threat and you tilted your head to the side as he pointed behind you. “That’s Poe Dameron.” Without hesitation, you quickly turned around to see the man you were in search of.


	3. Chapter 3

Poe’s eyes widened as he realized someone was inside their hideout and looked at Finn. Motioning for Finn to take cover, Poe pulled out his blaster and stood next to the entrance, waiting for the intruder to show themselves.

While Finn was struggling to find a place to hide, Poe didn’t hesitate on pointing his blaster to the target as soon as they crossed the doorway, only for him to realize it was a young woman.

“I’m looking for Poe Dameron!”  The Y/H/C woman yelled out at a startled Finn.

Poe tilted his head to the side, not daring to lower his blaster. Finn was leaning forward on his knees, sighing in relief as he looked the girl up and down.

“Yeah, so is the First Order.” Finn pointed to Poe, who was quickly trying to put his blaster back in its holster. “That’s Poe. I’m Finn.” Without hesitation, the girl turned to find Poe struggling to place his blaster back and took a step back out of slight fear.

“Sorry,” Finn spoke up. “You can never be too careful, especially with the First Order roaming about.” Before the girl could have a chance to reply, Poe cleared his voice.

“What do you want?” The girl seemed baffled at the sharpness of Poe’s tone but decided to ignore it.

“I, uh, was told that you were finding a way to get off of this moon. That you would be able to help me as well?” Poe arched a brow and pushed past the girl towards Finn.

“And who told you that?”

“A droid did. I believe he is yours? BB-8?” As soon as she sad his name, Poe turned to find BB-8 and another droid rolling into the room.

“He is. And I have told him before to not run off or talk to strangers, right buddy?” The droid chirped an apology and the girl walked up to Poe.

“So are you willing to help me? I have plenty of credits and won’t be a burden.” Poe smirked over at Finn, who had a look of pity for the girl. “I am a hard worker. On Jakku I worked on repairing and cleaning up parts and on Coruscant I worked as a waitress.”

“Jakku? Coruscant? Those are a long ways from here.” Finn commented—his voice much softer. “Are you running from something?”    

“No… more like running to someone.” She paused. “I am trying to get to D’Qar.” Poe quickly glanced at Finn and walked right up to the girl, who began walking backwards.

“How do you know about D’Qar? Are you a First Order spy?” Poe backed the girl up against the wall.

“N-no I’m not.”

“Then how do you know about D’Qar?” The girl’s demeanor changed and she was now glaring up at Poe.

“Why are you so rude?”

\----

You were now challenging Poe as he stared down at you firmly. Finn (was that his name?) finally decided to step in between the two of you.

“Hey, now, you never told us your name?” Rolling your eyes, you opened your mouth to reply, but stopped when your eyes landed on the beat up insignia on Poe’s jacket.

Immediately, your eyes glazed over and you felt a sense of familiarity wash over you. Flashes of pictures went through your mind—adults, children, and a flash of red—but you couldn’t focus on them.

“I’ve seen that insignia before.” You whispered; staggering backwards only for both Finn and Poe caught you by the arms before you could fall.

The lightheadedness continued as the two men led you to an old chair and sat you down. You continued to stare ahead as someone placed a hand on your shoulder and squeezed gently.

“Are you okay?” It was Finn’s voice that you heard and you nodded slowly.

“Yes, I’m sorry it’s just that…” You looked over at Poe and nodded towards the insignia. “I’ve seen that before. Many times in my dreams and I think from before.”

“Well I would hope so.” Poe scoffed. “It’s the symbol for the Resistance. I’m sure you’ve seen it many times.”

“Poe, can you go get her some water? She looks like she might faint.” Finn interjected and you watched as Poe sighed and did as he was asked.

“Thank you, Finn. You seem rather kind… even if your friend is not.” The corner of Finn’s mouth lifted up.

“He usually isn’t so bad. He is just on edge about the First Order and whatnot.”

“As we all are. He isn’t the only one who has to look over his shoulder every second.” You snapped.

Poe returned with a canteen and you took it graciously, nodding thanks.

“So anyways,” Poe began. “Are you sure you haven’t just seen the symbol on another person? It wouldn’t surprise me, there are usually members appearing once in a while.” You shook your head.

“No. It’s significant somehow. But I know I have seen it in my dreams.” You averted your gaze from Poe and swallowed. “Along with… other things.”

“I know you didn’t get a chance to answer, but what is your name?” Finn asked.

“I don’t know.” You said simply, shrugging your shoulders as Finn and Poe exchanged concerned looks. “I was told by some medical droids that a man who had found me said my name was Y/F/N and that they had specific orders to drop me off to the nearest small moon…” The expression on your face fell. “They also told me that I had amnesia, which is why I can only remember so little of my life before.”

“Is there anything you do remember?”

“Only some. I do remember the old man carrying me and talking to the medical droids, but not what he looked like. I remember feeling sad, like something happened and I continued to cry but couldn’t figure out why—like everything that happened before that moment was erased from my mind.” You stopped and looked over at Finn, who encouraged you to continue.

“I also seem to have recurring dreams every night. I don’t know if they are really dreams or if they are memories. But, I am constantly dreaming of a dark room and I hear a voice whispering something about D’Qar. There are also some with many children running around on an island, and the name Tay is often being spoken as well.” You noticed how Poe suddenly seemed more interested, his eyes widening.

Your eyes closed and you released a shaky breath before continuing.

“But, I also see flashes of fire and hear echoes of screams and I can’t do anything to help whoever is in need and it just seems so real.” Your voice began to shake towards the end and you looked over to Poe, whose harsh demeanor from earlier was now replaced with a softer one. “You just don’t know what it’s like not to know who you are.” It was quiet for a few moments—no one daring to speak—until Poe got up and pulled Finn to the side, leaving BB-8 and R9 to roll up and try comforting you.

\----

Finn pulled his arm out of Poe’s grasp.

“Poe, what—“

“Buddy, I know this may sound crazy, but I think she may be the girl.”

“Girl? What girl?”

“The girl! The one that was adopted along with her brother by General Organa. The same one whose body wasn’t found along with Luke Skywalker after Kylo Ren went on the rampage.” Finn squinted his eyes a bit and leaned his head forward.

“What makes you so sure?”

“She said she keeps hearing someone call out the name Tay, right?” Finn nodded. “That was the name of the General’s adoptive son. He was the twin of the missing daughter, Talia. It can’t be a coincidence.” Poe took a look over towards Y/N, her Y/E/C shining as she continued talking to the two droids.

“She even looks like her too.” Poe mumbled quietly to himself.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” Poe shook his head and walked up to the Y/H/C girl, who curiously glanced up at him.

“Y/N, have you been hearing about the rumors about the General’s missing daughter, Talia?” Y/N tilted her head.

“Of course, who hasn’t? But, that’s all they are, right? Just rumors?” Poe shrugged his shoulders.

“They might. But even if they are, who’s to say that they might not be true?”

“Y-yeah, Y/N,” Finn stuttered. “Who’s to say that she isn’t sitting in this room right now?” Poe pulled out his holo and a picture of a young Talia appeared.

Y/N stared at the picture—they did have the same hair color, same eyes, and smile—but then shook her head as she stood up and stared at the two men.

“Wait, wait, are you two trying to tell me that _I_ could be the General’s missing daughter? Her _Force sensitive_ daughter I might add.”

“Why is it so hard to believe?” Poe placed the holo back in his pocket. “You don’t know who you are—“

“And no one knows for sure if she died when Kylo Ren raided the Jedi temple.” Finn crossed his arms across his chest.

“You’re looking for your family in D’Qar and her only family was in D’Qar.” Poe watched as Y/N’s posture stiffened.

\----

“What do you mean was?” You looked up at Poe, a solemn look on your face.

“Well, D’Qar was the location of the Resistance base, but with the recent events, they have had to look elsewhere. A certain moon which is exactly where we are to meet the General.”

“Okay,” You raised your hands in the air. “You two are beginning to sound crazy. Let’s go, R9.” As you turned to walk away, Poe called out your name.

“Don’t you want to know who you are?” This caused you to stop in your place. “This could be your only chance—or at least one step closer—into finding out who you really are, Y/N.” Poe’s voice was soft, and the way your name rolled off of his tongue caused your face to grow warm.

After a moment of no response, you finally sighed and looked at Poe and Finn.

“You’re right.” Poe and Finn exchanged quick glances. “This could be my only shot at finding out something about who I really am. And even if I’m not her, we could just tell the General that it was all a big misunderstanding—that I meant no harm and was just trying to see if I belonged to anyone.” Poe’s face beamed and he took a step closer.

“Of course! A big misunderstanding.” You could feel a smile begin to form, but it soon fell.

“But wait. How are we going to prove that I really am her? I’m not Force sensitive.” Your eyes darted up to Poe. “How do you become the person you’ve forgotten you ever were?”


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as you had agreed to be Poe and Finn’s Talia, they decided it would be best to start helping you remember right away. It had been a few days already—nothing but stories, diagrams, and questions—and you were exhausted. They even went as so far as to contact their friend, Rey, who would help you with the aspects of the Force, but you wouldn’t be meeting her until later on.

A part of you thought you would enjoy this, the idea of possibly finding your family and regaining your memories, but the more you were tested, the more annoyed you would get. Finn was more patient with you, trying to help you understand even though he himself knew very little of the missing Talia. Poe… well, he was a different story.

“Who was your grandmother?” Poe asked, circling around you with his hands behind his back, while you leaned your head against the palm of your hand.

_ What was this guy, a vulture in another life?  _ You thought before answering the question in a flat tone. “Breha Organa.”

“Okay, what about your biological grandmother?’

“Uh…” You hesitated for moment but then sat straight up, snapping your fingers. “Senator Padmé Amidala!”

“Good, and your best friend?”

“My twin brother Tay,” You responded quickly, not pausing for a moment to think of the answer.

“Wrong!” Poe shouted and you furrowed your brows. “Your best friend is—“

“I know who my best friend is!”

Poe turned around as quickly as you shouted and crossed his arms. “What a temper.” He nodded towards Finn, who stood there shaking his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Standing up, you glared directly at Poe. “I’m sorry, I don’t like being contradicted,  _ Dameron _ .”

Poe took a step towards you, his arms still crossed against his chest, and looked down at you. “That makes two of us,  _ Y/N _ .”

Finn quickly stood in between the two of you. “Okay, guys, let’s calm down and continue this—“

“No!” You slammed your hand on the table, shocking both Finn and Poe. “I’ve had it with this! I am done. I am hungry, tired, and I can’t remember anything.”

No one spoke for a moment, and you couldn’t help but notice the pang of guilt featured in both Finn and Poe’s expressions. R9 and BB-8 rolled up to you; both beeping softly and you sighed.

“I just need a break, guys. I’m going to go for a walk, I think the cool air will calm me down.”

Finn’s eyes widened but before he could say anything, Poe interjected.

“Y/N, it’s too dangerous. What if the First Order—“

“I’ll be fine,” you smiled softly and, without thinking, placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

Poe stiffened under your touch but didn’t move. Realizing what you were doing, you quickly removed your hand, your cheeks warming up, and coughed awkwardly.

“Besides, I’ll have R9 with me the whole time.” R9 agreed and followed behind you as you shouted you would be back soon.

As soon as you stepped outside, the wind blew harshly against your skin and you began to shiver as you started to walk. R9 began questioning you, asking if you were okay and if you thought that they could really help you. Before you could answer, you rounded the corner and walked straight into a pair of Stormtroopers, waving a hand to R9 to stay where he was.

You were suddenly grabbed tightly by your arms. “You are to be escorted to Commander Ren for questioning.” Eyes widening at the name, you tried to keep up with their quick paces as they led you to a nearby Command Shuttle.

\----

Kylo Ren stared out into the vast emptiness of space, waiting for his Stormtroopers to collect and bring forth the suspect of rumors he had been informed of. Apparently, over the last few days, this young woman had been going to this abandoned workshop rather than going home. It was a bit suspicious, so Kylo sent out some of his Troopers to go and find this woman.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the door to his office hissed open. He didn’t need to turn around in order to know who it was.

“Leave us.” He said deeply.

The door hissed open once more and Kylo straightened his back, clearing his throat.

“So, you’re our little troublemaker.” Silence. “You know, this is a small city. People tend to talk, especially about a couple of people causing mischief.”

“Excuse me, Sir, but why was I brought here?”

Kylo turned on his heal. “I was hoping you could tell me that.” When he saw the woman in front of him, his eyes lit up in realization, but he still kept his straight face. “You’re the young woman who was carrying the crates. Y/N, wasn’t it?”

The Y/H/C haired girl widened her eyes. “How did you—“she paused and pushed her shoulders back. “What is the charge?”

Kylo waved his hand and took a step closer. “There is no charge. But, I wanted to send you off with a warning.”

“A warning?”

“Yes,” Kylo was now standing in front of Y/N, towering over her. “It appears you have been the star of certain rumors that have to do with the General’s missing…  _ adoptive _ daughter. I just wanted to make sure that you know we do not tolerate such actions. Especially from girls who deliver and pick up droid parts.”

Y/N avoided his gaze, instead staring straight at Kylo’s chest. “I-I don’t understand.”

“Well, if the Supreme Leader were to find out who you were pretending to be, you would be shot down in an instant.” Y/N was now looking up at him, her eyes widening in fear and Kylo gestured at her. “But you’re not. Because the young girl was killed long ago.”

Y/N nodded and Kylo cocked his head to the side.

“I was there, as you might know, training to be a Jedi. But then I realized that power was what made me stronger, and through the Dark side I would gain that power. I was the one who slayed all of the young Jedi’s in training. The twins fought well—I almost considered offering them mercy—but in the end it didn’t matter. I remember watching the temple burn. I remember hearing the screams. But it’s the silence after I remember most.” Kylo circled around the young woman, who was visibly shaking. “You’re shaking again, how rude of me. Would you like a cup of tea?”

Y/N was quick to shake her head. “Actually, I should be leaving now. I have to get up early for work.” Kylo hummed, but nodded in agreement.

“Tell the two outside I said to escort you back.” Y/N nodded and Kylo held a gloved hand out for her to shake, which she took hesitantly.

As soon as they touched, a flash of pictures flew through Y/N’s eyes and Kylo could feel a sort of energy flowing through her. Y/N gasped and pulled her hand out of his grasp.

“Thank you for the warning.” She said quickly before heading out of the door and Kylo simply watched her go, trying to figure out what it was he just felt.

\----

As soon as you arrived back on land, you bolted straight for Poe and Finn. It was late, but you didn’t care. You were too scared to be alone tonight and knew you would feel safer if you were with the two of them.

Rather than knock like you usually would, you opened the door and ran straight into the main room. Poe stood up quickly and, noticing how distressed you looked, walked straight towards you, placing comforting hands on your arms.

“Are you okay? R9 told us what happened.” You nodded and gripped onto his forearms, looking directly at Poe and then around him.

“Where’s Finn?”

“He’s asleep; I told him I would keep watch for you in case you decided to come back. BB-8 and R9 are both in their charging stations.” Poe realized he was still holding onto you and slowly pulled his hands away, as did you. “C’mon, we can talk about this outside.”

You allowed Poe to guide you outside, his hand placed softly on the middle of your back was making it hard to ignore the warm feeling in your chest you were getting from being so close to him. After making it outside, he took you into an open alleyway and you began to tell him everything.

In the middle of explaining how the three of you were being watched, some metal crates falling caused you and Poe to turn your heads to find two individuals stalking up. Poe placed a protective arm in front of you and guided you behind him.

“Well, what do we have here? A Resistance member and his girlfriend walking around at this late hour?”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” From the corner of your eye, you saw Poe reaching his other hand trail down to his side, where his blaster normally would be. “And we don’t want any trouble, we are just passing through.” When Poe saw his blaster wasn’t there, he reached for your hand and began pulling you forward, only for them to step in front of you.

“And we just want whatever valuables you are holding onto.”

Glaring at the one who just spoke, you squeezed Poe’s hand, “C’mon, Poe. I don’t like these guys.” As you guided him back the way you came, two more men jumped in front of you.

“Well, if you don’t want this fine, young woman, we can keep her.” Before you could react, a cold hand gripped onto your wrist and pulled you into their chest, Poe’s hand slipping from your grasp.

“Y/N!” Poe shouted behind you, but you were too busy pushing away from the slimy hands of your captor to pay attention to him.

As soon as you escaped his hold, you reached your hand out without thinking and in your hand appeared a metal pipe. The guy was too shocked to defend himself from you hitting him first in the chest, and then up his chin, knocking him out instantly. You didn’t know it, but Poe saw the entire thing, but was too preoccupied with defending himself against two of the men.

You could hear Poe behind you grunting as he handled two men—one larger and one smaller— and you spun the pipe in your hand before swinging it at the side of the smaller creature’s head. He dropped to the floor and as you went to help Poe with the next guy, a pair of arms snaked around you.

Yelling out, you settled your feet into the ground before using all of your strength to lean forward and throw him off of you. He landed hard onto his back, groaning as he placed his arms on his stomach, and you cocked your foot back before kicking him upside the head.

Poe finished off the larger bum and as soon as he turned, the smaller guy that you hit upside the head got up again and Poe pulled his fist back before connecting his fist with his jaw, causing him to fall into a pile of crates. Gripping onto the pipe tightly, you made your way forward, only for the four men to quickly get up and run away.

Too fired up to quit, you tried running after them, only to be stopped by an arm wrapping around your waist.

“Whoa, there Y/N.” Poe chuckled as you panted heavily, the fire still blazing in your eyes. “They are gone, let’s get back before more of them come.” Nodding, you dropped the pipe.

“Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away.” You said, running a hand to the back of your neck and Poe grinned down at you.

“It’s fine. But, where did you learn to fight like that?”

“Well, I have always been pretty tough. Kind of need to be when traveling around like I do. But where I learned, I can’t remember. I have always kind of been very quick and nimble.”

Poe placed a hand on your arm and stopped you. “Y/N, I saw you reach out and grab that pipe.” You stared at him blankly. “It wasn’t anywhere near you.”

Looking down at your hands, you replayed the incident in your mind again. Poe was right; there was no pipe near you. All you did was instinctively throw your hand out and you felt the pipe land in it. Lowering your hands, you looked up at Poe and bit your lip.

“I think we need to leave sooner rather than later, Poe. Kylo Ren has been keeping a watchful eye over us and I believe he will do something terrible if he finds out we are meeting like this still.” Poe nodded in agreement and the corner of his mouth lifted up into a smirk.

“Leave that to me, Y/N. I’ll get us off of here tomorrow.”


	5. Chapter 5

Poe kept his word, saying that he would find a ship to get you guys to the Resistance. He mentioned something about a U-Wing that was left abandoned at the only landing strip in the city. What he failed to mention, however, was that the First Order was keeping tabs on who left in what ship—killing those who had falsified identi-tabs.

The three of you, plus the two droids, kept a low head as you passed by multiple Stormtroopers. You couldn’t begin to imagine what would happen to the five of you if you were caught, especially at the hands of Kylo Ren.

“Okay,” Poe whispered and nodded to a beat down ship. “That’s the one we want to grab.”

“That piece of junk?” you hissed, the droids beeping in agreement, and Poe rolled his eyes.

“Do you have a better idea, Princess?”

“Guys, someone is walking up to us.” The three of you froze as an older man with a brown robe stopped in front of you, wide-eyed, and grabbed onto your hand and bowed on one knee.

“Talia,” he whispered and your breath hitched in your throat as he kissed the top of your hand. “May the Force be with you.” With one more glance, the old man stood up shakily and walked away.

Poe grabbed ahold of your elbow softly and pulled you closer to him, staring down the man, “I know that man. Lor San Tekka, he gave me the piece of the map to Luke Skywalker. I thought he was dead.”

“Well, if he wasn’t then, he sure is now.” Finn said deeply and your brows knit together as you looked to see three First Order Officers surrounding the old man.

Suddenly, they raised their blasters and your eyes widened as the sound of the blasts rang in your ears. Shutting your eyes closed, you quickly turned and gripped onto Poe’s jacket and pulled him close to you, one of his hands snaking to the middle of your back and the other to the back of your head. You began to whimper as pictures flashed before your eyes.

“Poe, calm her down before they suspect us next,” you heard Finn say and Poe began to shush you.

“Y/N, it’s okay, you’re safe—“

“No, no, no,” you pulled your head away and looked up at Poe. “The Stormtroopers… they shot at all of us and the younglings… the poor younglings couldn’t stand a chance against them.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I tried to grab Tay and run but then we were trapped, watching as  _ he  _ stood there slaughtering everyone in his path, until he reached us and—“

“Y/N, you’re taking this too far—“

“No! I am really her!” You hissed and pushed away from him.

Poe gently placed his hands on the sides of your face and bent in closer to you, “Y/N,” he whispered as you focused on his dark eyes, your chest heaving up and down. “We are almost out of here, alright? We just need to get onto that U-Wing and then we will be safe. I need you to trust me.” The softness of his voice and the brushing of his thumb against your cheek soothed you and you nodded.

Poe stared at you for a moment, scanning your face for any sign of hesitation, and quickly pulled his hands away.

“Thank you,” you mumbled and Poe gave you a ghost of a smile.

“Shit, Poe, we’ve been spotted,” Poe looked up at Finn before looking behind him only to find four Stormtroopers heading your way. “What do we do?”

“Follow me!” Poe grabbed your hand and pulled you into the crowd, with Finn and the droids following behind.

The two of you reached the U-Wing and Poe pushed you forward up the ramp, next Finn, and the droids until he finally ran inside. You took a seat and buckled yourself in as Poe and Finn ran to the cockpit and began preparing for take-off. The ship suddenly jerked hard from the impact of blasters and you held onto the seat.

“Poe! Get us out of here!”

“I’m working on it!” Finally, the ship began to ascend and you released a breath of relief as you leaned back in your seat. R9 beeped lowly, asking if you were okay.

Smiling at the droid, you patted it’s dome, “Yeah, I’m fine, Nines.”

\----

Kylo made his way down the corridor, his jaw clenched as he turned the corner to Snoke’s throne room. Well, at least where his holo appeared.

The doors slid open with a hiss and Kylo stepped into the dark room, where a giant holo of Snoke appeared, and bowed on one knee.

“So,” his voice echoed throughout the room as Kylo kept his head down. “Young Kylo Ren, you let these people who are at the heart of these… rumors about the missing Solo twin escape.”

Gulping, Kylo kept his gaze onto the ground, “Supreme Leader, I can—“

“SILENCE!” Kylo shut his mouth and swallowed. “We cannot let them continue their journey.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.”

“You were there all those years ago; surely you would not have let a simple Padawan escape your grasp.”

“No, I made sure they were all dead, including the twins.” Snoke hummed and ordered Kylo to stand, which he obeyed.

“Rumors or not, you are responsible for bringing them to an end,” Kylo nodded and Snoke leaned back in his chair. “I know you sensed something when you last saw the girl. The Force flowed through her, did it not?”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.”

“Then, I want you to bring the girl to me. Either she will submit to the Dark Side… or you will kill her. Or will this young girl bring out what little Light that I still sense in you, like the Scavenger Girl did?”

Kylo clenched his fists, “Absolutely not. I will not let this… girl who trembles like a flower continue to believe that she is the missing twin. She will join us, or die.” Snoke chuckled deeply.

“Good. Now,” Snoke waved Kylo off. “Bring us our little flower.”

\----

Poe leaned back in the pilot’s seat as Finn was talking with Rose and Rey. Looking back, he saw Y/N fast asleep on the bench using her jacket as a pillow, leaving her a shivering mess.

Before he could stop himself, Poe stood up and removed his jacket, walking over to place it on her sleeping form. As he knelt down, Y/N jerked awake and punched Poe straight in the nose, causing Poe to fall back to the ground.

“Ow!” Poe muffled out as he brought both of his hands to his nose.

“Oh my stars! I am so sorry I thought you were someone else…” Y/N trailed off as she sat up and saw it was Poe she hit. “Oh, it’s you. Well, that’s okay, then.”

Poe scoffed, “I was just trying to… you know what? Never mind.”

Y/N shrugged as she stood up from her seat to stretch, walking to the window to watch the bright white of Hyperspace pass by. Finn sighed loudly and Y/N looked over at him.

“Alright, guys, I have just finished talking with Rose and Rey.”

“What’d they say?” Poe asked, still rubbing his nose.

“Well, they just landed on Corellia. Leia managed to get ahold of someone who could help out with the Resistance.”

“That’s good, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but here is the thing. There is supposed to be a sort of ball, both members of the First Order and members of the Resistance will be there trying to get this guy to help out. That means everyone will be dressed up in gowns and suits, if we show up looking like this,” Finn motioned to his attire which was covered with dirt. “Then we will blow their cover.”

“Okay,” Poe brought his hand up to his chin and nodded. “So we get a couple of suits and a dress and act like we belong? Simple.”

“Wait, will we be able to talk with…” Y/N began to pick at her nails, a nervous habit that Poe seemed to take notice of.

Finn placed a comforting hand on Y/N’s shoulder, “General Organa will be staying in a sort of suite at the building this ball is at, just to keep up appearances. We get in, Rey convinces Leia to meet with you, and then you can talk with her and see if she remembers you.”

That seemed to relax Y/N as she visibly slouched her shoulders, but furrowed her brows, “You said this was a ball, right?” Finn nodded. “Doesn’t that mean there will be… certain dances?”

“Shit, you mean like a waltz right?” Y/N nodded and Poe sighed. “I have no idea how to waltz.”

“Me either,” Y/N laughed, the sound bringing a sudden warmth to Poe’s chest.

“Well,” Finn shoved his hands down his pockets. “Luckily for you two, I happen to know all about waltzing.”

Poe cocked his head to the side, “ _ You _ know how to waltz?”

“Well, training in the First Order meant that we had to learn certain techniques. So, if we had to be undercover, we would be trained in those techniques.”

“So… the First Order had dancing lessons.”

“Yes.”

Poe looked over at Y/N, who broke into a smile, and the two began to laugh. R9 and BB-8 looked between the two and then at Finn, who was glaring at them.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Finn stepped forward and grabbed Y/N, pushing her close to Poe whose eyes instantly widened at the close contact. “Okay, Poe? Place your hands here and Y/N, you are going to place your hands… here.”

Poe obeyed and was now chest to chest with Y/N, who was looking up at him with her mouth slightly agape. Poe’s throat went dry as he stared into her Y/E/C eyes, which reminded him suddenly of home where—

“Okay, now the thing about a waltz is that there is this sort of ‘rise and fall’ action, so in order to run this smoothly, we need to make sure your shoulders are parallel with the floor rather than moving up and down.”

Suddenly, BB-8 began to play some music and Poe shook his head, “I’m not even going to ask, Buddy.”

Finn continued to instruct the two of them, but all Poe could focus on as how close Y/N was to him. This caused him to step on her feet a couple of times, but Y/N just laughed it off and, stars, what Poe wouldn’t give to hear that wonderful sound once more.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Poe and Y/N began to dance more in sync with one another—following the 1, 2, 3 motion as they glided along the floor. Poe didn’t even notice Finn leaning against the wall with the two droids, giving them thumbs up as he smirked at the pilot and young girl.

Poe’s heart began to flutter as he spun Y/N and brought her back close to him, staring deep into her sparkling eyes.  _ Had they always been like that _ , he wondered.

“I’m feeling a little… dizzy,” Y/N spoke slowly.

“Kind of… light-headed?” The Y/H/C haired girl nodded, not daring to remove her gaze and Poe swallowed. “Me too. Probably from all of the spinning. Maybe we should… stop.”

“Poe, we did stop,” Y/N said, and Poe looked down to see that they had indeed stopped, but were still grasping onto one another. Poe also didn’t notice that BB-8 stopped playing the music, and looked over to see his friend giving him a smug look, and the two droids beeping excitedly as one leaned side to side and the other rolled around.

The U-Wing came out of Lightspeed, jerking a little, and Poe coughed awkwardly as he released Y/N and took a few steps back. “I should, uh…” Poe placed a hand on the back of his neck. “I should go up front and prepare to land.”

Before Y/N could speak, Poe quickly walked into the cockpit and pulled the headset on. Sighing, he rubbed a hand down his face and replayed the scene in his head.

_ What just happened back there? _


	6. Chapter 6

As Poe landed the ship, you couldn’t stop thinking about the encounter between the two of you moments ago. The fact that he was so close to you—your chests pressed up against one another. Did you imagine his eyes flickering down to your lips?

R9 beeping pulls you from your thoughts.

_ Are you okay, Y/N? _

You smile at the droid. “Yes, R9. I’m fine.”

Before the droid could reply, Finn walked up to you.

“Are you ready, Y/N? We will have to get you some clothing to… blend in more.” You shrug your shoulders and stand up with Poe’s jacket in tow.

Walking up to Poe, you reach out and hand him the jacket. He grabs it reluctantly, his fingers brushing against yours, and that warm feeling you had when you were dancing was back. Your eyes flickered up to his for a split moment.

“Thank you for letting me use it.” You say softly before following Finn and the droids down the ramp.

You gasp slightly at your surroundings. The buildings around you were far different than what you had experienced, and there were certainly more people than you were used to. You began to walk closer to Poe, circling your arm around his. He looked down at you, his brows furrowed.

“Sorry.” You mumbled. “I just don’t want to get lost.”

“It’s fine.” Poe replied softly, placing a hand atop yours.

“Okay.” Finn spoke up. “Where are we supposed to go, Poe?”

“When I talked with Rose and Rey, they had told me the best place to shop was Diadem Square. So, if we head over there, get some new clothes, then we can go find a place to stay.”

“And then we can go find—“

“Don’t worry, Y/N.” Poe squeezes your hand reassuringly. “We will get to that part as soon as we get out of sight.”

Nodding, you continued to follow the two men. While they were coming up with a game plan, your mind was buzzing on how close you were to finally reconnecting with your supposed long lost family.

_ Would she remember you? _

_ Would she still want you? _

_ You were adopted, anyways, so she could not want any— _

“Y/N?” You looked up at Poe. “You alright? You looked a little lost there for a second.”

You shook your head. “I’m fine.”

But deep down, you really didn’t know if you were fine at all. There was this deep aching in your chest that wasn’t there before. As if… as if someone was hurting and you could feel it.

\----

Leia sighed as she sat along the couch, her hand resting against her forehead to try and rid the headache that seemed to be lingering for so long. A headache that had long been there since she had been told what her own son had done.

Since she was told that her two youngest were long gone by the hands of their brother.

Removing her hand, she reached for her walking cane and stood up, slowly making her way to the kitchen area in her room. Her mind began to race as she picked up a glass bottle and poured the dark amber contents into a smaller glass. Rather than take a sip right away, Leia placed her palms flat on the counter, closing her eyes, and releasing a deep breath.

She had gone the last few years mourning all three of her children. Ben, who had always kept to himself and had been fighting the pull to the darkness for quite some time, only to be fully pulled in by destroying the temple and killing the new generation of Jedi.

Her youngest son Tay, who was a ray of sunshine and longed to be just as great of a Jedi as Ben was, only to learn what betrayal was the moment his older brother drew his saber on him.

And then there was her only daughter, Talia, who had been reported missing among the bodies of the Padawans and Younglings. Who had felt alone and unwanted when Ben would push her and Tay away to focus on his training, and who so desperately wanted to stay back home with her and Han.

Ever since that dreadful night, Leia was not able to feel Talia’s or Tay’s presence through the Force. Despite Talia’s body never being found, this is what led her to believe that she was never coming back.

Maybe if she would have written more, sent more holos, or even visited more than what she had, Ben wouldn’t have turned to Snoke. Maybe, he wouldn’t have killed his own brother and possibly his sister… or even his father.

Leia constantly felt guilty for all that had happened, and now with the rumors of someone supposedly coming forth and saying that Talia was alive; there was a spark of hope that filled her. She allowed those claiming to be her missing daughter to come forth, only to realize it was all a rouse to get a bit of fame and a plethora of credits.

She was soon growing tired of it all. This had gone on for too long, and she was beginning to lose all hope for Talia to ever come back… for Ben to come back. The only thing that kept her going was this little pull in her chest, as if something was calling to her, calling for help.

She had gone on believing that maybe it was her Talia calling out for her through the Force. But, anytime she met with those claiming to be her, the pull never fully connected, which slowly began to wear the hope thinner and thinner with each imposter she met.

A knock is heard and Leia gathers her emotions as the door whirs open, both Rey and Rose making their way inside. Rey smiles softly to Leia.

“Good evening, General.” Leia sighs.

“Rey, I have told you plenty of times, call me Leia. You too, Rose.” Both women nod and watch as Leia grabs her drink and sits back down on the couch.

“What brings you two here?”

“Well, General—er, Leia.” Rose corrects herself as she is shot a knowing look. “We have actually… received another request to meet with you. Someone that is claiming to be… Talia.”

Leia doesn’t respond, simply places her drink on the small table next to the couch and pinches her nose. Rose looks over to Rey, who can feel the similar aching in her heart.

“No more.” Leia says so quietly that Rose has to lean in closer.

“Leia?”

“I said, no more. I can’t take this—my heart can’t take this.” Rey and Rose stay quiet, watching as Leia tries to compose herself.

Leia sighs. “I have seen so many women claiming to be her, claiming to be Talia, only to end each meeting with my heart breaking a little bit each time and my hope dwindling.”

Rey takes a step forward. “Leia, I believe—“

“I’m tired, Rey. I have spent so long listening to all of these women telling me facts that are well known throughout the galaxy. So long believing… So long hoping that one day the door would open and she would be there.” Leia grips tight onto her cane and stands up once more, but not before grabbing her glass and making her way to the window.

“I know for a fact that I have lost Tay. The sweet little boy that, from the moment I adopted him and his sister, brought me so much joy and happiness only for him to be taken away in the cruelest way possible. By watching his brother—the one that he admired more than anyone we have ever known—bring his lightsaber down on him.

“And Ben, I thought that there could be a chance that he could come back to the light… that he could come back to me. I hoped that maybe he regretted killing his brother, but once I felt him take his own father’s life… I lost the little hope I had for him and it pained me to do so.

“But now… I don’t even know how much longer I can push myself into believing that she will come back. This pull that I have been feeling, deep down, I know it is a lie that I’ve been waiting for, and I have finally accepted it. All of my children are gone… and there is no bringing them back.”

Rey and Rose watch with heavy hearts as Leia stares out the window, finally taking a sip of the alcoholic drink.

“Just… please, no more.” Leia pleads and Rey turns to Rose before nodding.

“We will leave you be.” Leia doesn’t respond and Rey pulls Rose out of the room, walking down the hall towards her room.

“What are we going to tell Finn and Poe? Leia won’t want to meet with this girl they are claiming is her.” Rose says and Rey bites the inside of her cheek.

“I just… I don’t believe Leia is making the right decision.” Rose furrows her brows.

“What do you—“

“I mean, I honestly think this girl may be who Poe and Finn are claiming she is. I know it’s hard to understand but I feel like the Force is pulling her towards us. And the feeling has only gotten stronger since Poe and Finn said they have arrived.”

“Well, what do we do?”

Rey sighs. “I was supposed to meet up with Finn and Poe before the ball. Poe swears that this Y/N is really Talia and that she is Force sensitive.”

“Do you believe him?” Rose asks and Rey shrugs her shoulders.

“I guess there is only one way to find out.”

\----

_ Darkness. No matter which way you turned—left, right, up, down—all you could see was the pitch black surrounding you. It was silent, your breathing being the only source of sound and the cold was causing your body to shiver uncontrollably. _

_ You were petrified, too scared to move in fear of possibly falling over the edge of a precipice, but you knew you couldn’t stand there forever. You took a cautious step forward… and then everything hit you all at once. _

_ Flames shot up from the ground and you lifted your arms to block them from possibly hitting your face. Smoke began to fill your lungs, causing your eyes to water as you began to cough it out of your lungs. Squinting through the red-orange tint, you began searching desperately for a way out of the fire. The roaring of the flames began to die out, and were soon replaced with the sound of people, most likely children, screaming. _

_ “Talia! Talia!” _

_ You looked behind you and saw what looked like a temple engulfed in the flames. Children continued screaming and you began to break into a sprint. As you got closer, a bright blue light flashed next to you, and one less scream was heard. _

_ Taking a couple steps back, your back hit the wall of the temple, your chest rising and falling in hopes of catching your breath. Suddenly, a hand grabbed onto yours and you quickly turned to your left to see a young boy with similar features as you pulling you back. _

_ “Talia! We have to hide. He—“ _

_ The young boy’s eyes widened and you turned around to see the Jedi Killer himself. Kylo Ren was dressed in what you figured were Jedi clothes, different from the dark attire you had previously seen him in. _

_ Kylo gripped his lightsaber, the blue radiating off of the skin of his face. The boy stood in front of you, his green lightsaber coming about, and looked up at the tall man. Kylo didn’t seem phased, but in his eyes was a pained expression. _

_ “Please, Ben.” As if a switch was turned on, Kylo Ren brought his lightsaber back and swung hard at the boy, who blocked the attack. _

_ Flashes of green and blue emerged from the clashing of the two lightsabers, but the young boy didn’t stand a chance against the more experienced man. In a blink of an eye, Kylo brought his lightsaber back and struck him across the chest. _

_ Your mouth fell open as if to cry out for the young boy, but nothing came out. The boy slowly turned back to look at you, his mouth opening and closing as he struggled to both breath and form words. He stumbled over his own feet, falling down to the dirt ground and you watch as a cloud of dust rises from the impact. _

_ Tears fell down your face as you knelt down, reaching a shaky hand to place on the young boys shoulder in hopes to shake him awake. _

_ “You could have saved him, Talia.” You looked up at Kylo, whose lightsaber was held down towards the boy’s lifeless body. “You could have saved Tay, and the others.” _

_ “Why didn’t you save me?” You turned around to find the young boy standing behind you still holding his lightsaber, causing you to let out a gasp as you looked back down to see his body wasn’t where it was just moments ago. _

_ Slowly turning back, you could see the charred scar on the boys clothes from where Kylo had just struck him with his lightsaber. He was looking directly at you, but his eyes held a lifeless glint in them, sending a chill down your spine as he continued to stare. _

_ “Why did you forget me, Talia?” He took a step forward and you began shaking your head as you fell back onto your hands. “You have to remember.” _

_ Shuffling backwards, you forgot just who it was that was standing behind you until you heard the whirring of a lightsaber. Looking over your shoulder, Kylo began to stalk towards you, and you desperately looked for a way out of this. _

_ Kylo only needed four more steps to reach you. The sound of his boots crunching over the small rocks sent panic rushing through your body. _

_ Three more steps. _

_ The whirring of his lightsaber was coming closer. _

_ Two more steps. _

_ You turned back to see the young boy had disappeared, causing you to whimper as you looked back up at the tall man. _

_ One more. _

_ Kylo raised his lightsaber, bringing it down on you. _

_ And this time, it was your scream that rang through your ears.  _


End file.
